Death Note Mini XD
by Saso-Saku-4ever
Summary: Light X Misa School crush? What does it turn in to? Rate M for Future Hard Lemons :


Yay! a death note mini how exciting!

* * *

_Her blond hair covered down to the mid-back. She turned to face me, her naked body in full view, green eyes piercing in to mine, _

_"Light.." she whispered seductively, walking closer and then closer. Now his hearts desire was at arms length,_

"LIGHT YAGAMI!" A ruler snapped right next to his face. Light jolted awake in the middle of history class, his teacher grimaced at him and went back with her lesson. Light ground the sleep out of his eyes and looked to his left. There With pencil poised over her paper, Misa Amane. The most beautiful, smart, funny girl Light had ever met. He studied her hand, all the way up to her face, and stayed there. Light still felt hot from his dream, and tried to imagine Misa and him actually together.

_Haah, What am I Thinking? That would never happen.. _Misa Felt his eyes on her face and looked up. Light quickly looked down as Misa's face turned a slight reddish shade and then she turned away also. Sighing, Light rested his head in his hands and turned to the front of the class room. Soon the bell rang and all the kids were hurrying to leave the classroom. Light lagged behind waiting for Misa. He had walked her home ever since the beginning of Jr. High. Now, graduating High School Next year, Things hadn't changed. Light Leaned against the doorway of the class, Toying with the string on his hoodie.

"Ready to go light?" Misa asked, He hadn't even noticed her walking up. The blond, in her always chipper mood, Cheered up his day immediately. Light stuck his hands in his pockets and smiled down at her. "Uh, Yeah of course." She nodded and skipped on ahead of him. Light watched her stop and talk to her friends to say good bye, and then she came back and intertwined her arm with his.

"Light whats wrong you don't seem like your self." Misa looked at Light innocently. Light just smiled and looked up and the sky. Misa's grip tightened.

"Light, You better tell me!" She pleaded, and he soon gave in.

"Misa," He started, intending on telling her his dream, and his feelings, But couldn't go on. Light Looked away once again, unable to face her. Misa stopped on the side walk and her arm fell slack at her side. Quickly Light regretted how he felt embarrassed, and but his arms around her. For moment Misa just stood there, But then wrapped her arms around his waist. She lifted her head to look at Him, ready to cry.

"Aw, Misa!" He complained and pulled her closer. He soon let go unwillingly and held her hand. They started to walk again, But now she was silent. _Why does she have to be like this!_

"Its too embarrassing to tell you." He finally said. A smile broke across her face, convincing him that she wasn't really upset.

"Light You can tell me anything!" A light blush spread across his face.

"Ugh, Misa!" He tugged her along in silence. Soon they ended up in front of his house. Light looked down on Misa, prepared to say goodbye.

"Is it okay if i stay over for a while?" She asked, pleading look in her eyes. He knew she was up to something.

"You know I cant say no!" He said reluctantly. She clapped her hands and ran on ahead of him, but had to stop to wait for Light to open the door. Misa steeped in first and flipped a switch, letting a dim light fill the room.

"Ugh," Misa grunted, dropping her school bag. " School is such a drag sometimes." She plopped down on the couch lazily, her feet propped up on the table in front of her. Light watched how Misa made her self at home. In his home.

"Light what are you doing just standing there!" She patted the couch " Come sit!" Breaking his concentration on her and He sluggishly made his way over. Misa pulled his hand and Light fell next to her. Their arms intertwined. Misa's rested her head on his shoulder, putting his left arm in an awkward position. He had no choice but to wrap it around her lower back, pushing her chest firmly up against his side. He felt his face flush. Light quickly stood up, letting Misa fall on to the couch, confused looks played across her face.

"Uh-Um," He rubbed the back of my head, "d-do you want a drink?" He stuttered over his words, but tried to play it off cool by quickly stuffing his hands in to his pockets. A simple smile played on Misa's lips. She stood quickly, letting her shirt open slightly. He knew his face had become even more red.

"Sure!" she skipped over to his side so He could lead her to the kitchen. Light made his way across the hall and threw a grand archway to the light less kitchen. He didn't mind keeping the lights off because the window supplied enough light to see.

He opened the fridge and looked inside, "Soo... What do you want?" Light heard her footsteps approaching behind me. Misa stood at his side with her pointer finger resting on her pursed lips.

"Well let me see." She playfully pushed Light aside to look in the fridge.

"Hmmm," She leaned over to get a better look. Light's eyes drifted from her face to her slender neck and its graceful curve down to her collar bone. He tried looking away, but his eyes always found a way back to the opening in her shirt.

"Here we are!" She stood up, shaking him out of his trance. Light looked at what she had in her hands curiously.

"Were making... Sundaes?" He eyed the whip cream can, cherries, and ice cream in her arms.

"Of Course!" She smiled slyly Passing him the collected ingredients while she went and got the bowls. As light set the articles on the counter, Misa returned with two massive bowls.

"Mmm! This is going to be great!" She picked up the whip cream can and raised it to her mouth. She looked at Light and parted her lips. Light took a step closer as she pressed down on the dispenser. The creamy substance filled her mouth Turning to face him completly, she licked the tip of the plastic top.

Light felt a hard coming on and was going to face the counter to hide it, But Misa outstretched her arms, indicating it was light's turn before he could. Hesitantly, Light opened his mouth and let her spray the whipped cream. She giggled when it overflowed and fell down his chin. Light closed his mouth and tried to bear swallowing all of it.

"Here," She pointed to his chin "Let me get that." She took two steps and was firmly pressed against him, Light's back to the counter. Misa stood on her toes to be Light's height, and With her right hand caressing his face, she licked the reaming whip cream off of his face. Light could feel the need for her growing. Bravely, Light let his tongue venture out and pass across her lower lip. He was shocked when she didn't pull away, so he quickly did. Misa looked up and pouted. Her lips still moist.

"I thought you liked me." She turned away. Light reached out for her and took her hand.

"Misa, I really do." A smile played at her lips. He moved closer and went around her, so she was against the counter. Misa lifted herself on to the edge and placed herself firmly there. When light didn't move, Misa grabbed his hands and moved them up to the already loose collar of her shirt. Light did what he thought she wanted, and pulled more buttons lose. Misa Kissed his forehead and, grabbed the can of cream from beside her. She let out a laugh and slide her hand across her chest in a seductive manner. Light pushed her shoulders back and took the whipped cream from her.

"Please..." She said biting her lips. He felt his face go hot. There he was, with Misa sitting in HIS counters with her shirt half undone. the dim light falling across her face and chest, accentuating every sexy line in her body, Light couldn't help but do as she wanted. Light took the whip cream can and sprayed it across her chest, making sure it followed down her cleavage. She let out a small moan. He Raised his head up and licked across her bra line. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her heels dug in to his back,pulling him even closer.

"M-Misa.." Light groaned pushing himself against her harder. The lace of her bra tickled his lower lip. Light lifted her off the counter and led her up stairs. Misa clung on to him and frequently nibbled on the outer shell of his ear. A smile played on Light's lips they entered his room. He flipped on the lights and Misa Hurriedly jumped down, passionately pressing her lips to his. The lingering kiss hardly broke as she took off her shirt and dropped it on the floor.

"Light!" She moaned as he began to nibble her neck he licked the wounds as he moved on to the next place. Misa let her fingernails glide across his neck and back, enjoying the goosebumps she was feeling. Light :et his tongue trail down to her breasts, and then stopped. Light Pulled Misa on top of him, in to the bed. He began fumbling with her bra, trying to undo the clasps. Misa giggled and sat up on top of him. Slowly, as if teasing him, Misa Pulled off her bra to reveal her full breasts. She bit her bottom lip and smiled, this was the first guy she had fully exposed herself to. Misa felt her cheeks flushed and she slowly turned her head away. Light unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to this side. He propped himself on his elbow and took her face in his free hand. Misa let her head be guided down his. Slowly they kissed and Light explored her sweet caverns, mapping them out with his tongue. Misa loved the pleasure she was getting, and was beginning to feel wet. She had placed her self right on Lights hips.

Misa let her hand trail down his solid abdomen and to his zipper. Slowly, the blond unbutton and pulled down Light's pants, Then boxers. Letting her hand rest slightly on his hardening member. She smiled deviously as she pulled down her skirt and underwear. Once again, She placed herself right above Lights erected cock, as if teasing him. Light couldn't stand it any longer, He flipped her over on to her back. Light began to lick downward to her stomach, making goosebumps in his wake. He trailed down to Misa's wet woman hood. Misa shivered as she felt his mouth touch it passionately. A deep moan came from Misa's throat.

"Light..Please, I need you." Light looked up at Misa, Tears of pleasure were at the rim of her eyes, and her face was flushed with a hot need.

Misa moaned louder as she his tongue went inside. All this pleasure she was getting was driving her crazy. But she wanted more, and she knew she was going to get more later on... Light felt her juice going around his mouth. He stopped licking her womanhood and inserted two fingers inside her. Misa let out a cry and light quickly kissed her lips. Then, he inserted another finger. Misa moaned against his lips. Light broke the kiss placed his hand on her stomach.

Light began to touch her as she to moaned and groaned. He placed his finger with her juice inside her mouth, and she began to swirl her tongue around it. The two switched places and she was on top of him. Light was taken back when the blond lowered her head and began to lick his erected penis.

Light groaned as the pleasure began to build up. Misa licked the tip of it. Pre-cum began to drip out into her mouth as she continued. Then, she began to massage it and Light groaned louder. Misa smirked as she continued to please him. Light opened his eyes and sat up. He captured her lips as he began to lay her down on the bed. Misa knew what he was going to do and she opened her legs. Light smirked and slowly entered her. The girl let out a pained grunt.

Light moaned as he went faster. She was surprised and happy as Light's speed increased.

"Light!" Misa was screaming. Light felt his climax coming.

"Ah! Misa!" He pulled out of her, and panted, holding him self in.

"Light?" Light looked up and Misa smiled. She crawled off the bed and sat on the floor at his feet. She grabbed his knees and moved closer. Light Grinned. Misa licked her lips and moaned throwing her head back. Light positioned himself so his erection was in front of her. Misa licked the tip of his hard penis, teasing him. Light groaned feeling tortured. Misa took his tip in to her mouth, sucking it. Light moaned loudly. Soon she was taking the whole thing in her mouth, pleasuring Light in many ways. Misa stopped and started licking up Light's thigh to his abdomen. Light was still panting from Misa's display. Light pulled her on to him so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. The blond felt Light roughly enter her, and she started rocking her hips with his rapid movements, calling his name. This time Light wasn't going to hold on. Misa felt Light fill her when he climaxed. Falling to the bed, Light cradle Misa in his arms.

Both covered in sweat, they held each other in their arms and drifted to sleep.


End file.
